Weasley's Patented Daydream Charm
by TerraRini
Summary: What does Hermione daydream about when she finally uses the Patented Daydream Charm given to her by the Weasley brothers on her first visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Just a one shot sort of thing. Please let me know what you think?

Hermione's Daydream:

The sun slowly sank that night, perching on the cusp of the forbidden forest's trees for a moment before vanishing from site. I sat in the girls' dormitory, relaxed on some cushions in the window as I spoke the words of the charm in the Patented Daydream box.

At first, I thought nothing had changed. That I was still sitting in the window of the girls' dormitory, until I looked back over into the room, and saw that I was in my own room. My bed from home had appeared in the tower room of Hogwart's castle, and all of my favorite belongings, but those of my room-mates had suddenly vanished. Gone were the four other beds, and what replaced them! Oh goodness!

I sat up, leaning back into the room as I gazed at the walls of books that circled the tower room. A ladder stood beside my bed and reached to the cieling, where the tops of the topmost books brushed the cobwebs that hung there.

There was a hint of fresh cut grass in the air and I looked around for the source, finding to my surprise that the door had opened and in walked, to my surprise, Ronald Weasley. I waited for the alarm to sound, for him to go flying down the stairs, but it did not come. Instead, he walked toward me, his sexy strut bringing a smile to my lips, which I licked in anticipation as he neared me. His pants were strewn with what appeared to be freshly mown grass. "Ah, that's why I smelled it." I thought. My eyes travelled down his muscular shoulders down his arms, until they rested, surprised, upon the book he held in his hands.

Ron didn't like to read. Unless it involved the Chudley Cannons or some other stupid quidditch team. Really. I shook my head. "What did you need me to clarify for you, Ron?" I asked, a little put out. I mean, here I was imagining the things he was planning to do, only to realize he just wanted me to square him up with something in one of his lessons.

He smiled, coming to lean against the wall beside where I sat in the window-box. "Nothing, I wanted to read something to you."

I raised a brow in confusion. "What?"

"I found this book in the library earlier, and it made me think of you." He said, holding up a leatherbound book hardly bigger than his hand. "It's by this guy named William Shakespeare..."

"Oh!" I said, surprised that something of Shakespearean literature had found it's way into the castle library.

And before I could object he began, in his husky voice.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,"

At this point, I had turned and climbed off the window ledge, wrapping my arms around him, wanting to be closer to him. Oh how I want to kiss him!

"And too often is his gold complexion dimm'd:

And every fair from fair sometimes declines,

By chance or natures changing course untrimm'd;

By thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek, so warmly desiring that intimate touch, but he turned toward me at the last, and suddenly we were lip to lip, and his hot breath met mine. I broke a moment to whisper "Thank you. It was lovely" before resuming our empassioned kiss, and just as his hands were roving down my hips, I heard him speak my name.

"Hermione" he said softly, moving a hand to my arm I felt him shake it. "Hermione?" His voice became a question, and he looked deeply into my eyes. Oh, why had he changed? Why was he worried? I wanted so badly to continue our kiss, to feel his warm hands on my sides as they stroked downward to my hips.

Suddenly I felt a pinch on my arm, and I looked around alarmed. Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown staring at me. "Ow! What?"

Ginny shrugged. "What's wrong with you? You were all dazed and drooling."

Lavender picked up the box and snickered, nudging Ginny in the shoulder to show the Daydream charm box to her.

Ginny broke out in a big smile. "You know, these are supposed to be used during class..." She laughed softly. "Well, anyway, was it at least a good one?"

I nodded, feeling the color rushing into my cheeks. "Yes, well, I didn't want to miss anything in class, so I figured before supper was as good a time as any.." I found to my dismay I was a little out of breath. Knowingly, Lavender nodded, before heading out into the hall. Ginny however eyed me with something other than humor in her eyes. Curiosity? I wondered what she would think if she'd known I'd spent the last half hour daydreaming about her brother...

At last Ginny shrugged. "Well, let's go on to supper. Harry and Ron will be wondering where you are.." She said as she turned and walked out of the dormitory.

I followed a few steps behind her. When we got to the great hall, there he was, all hot and grassy from having been outside at Care of Magical Creatures...surely he could have cleaned up? In his hand, he was holding a small book.

"Ah great, Hermione, I was wondering when you'd get here.."

Ron held the book up, and my breath caught in my throat, color returning to my cheeks in a rush where it had slowly begun to fade. Until I realized which he was holding...

"I need your help with our Transfiguration homework..."


End file.
